duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Discography
The Wiki Visual Discography of the British band Duran Duran. Duran Duran have released thirteen studio albums, three remix albums, two live albums, four compilation albums, two box sets, five EPs, thirty-nine singles, fourteen video albums on various record labels. Duran Duran have sold more than 100 million records. This page is also available as a Duran Duran list discography. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Live albums Singles Starting with 1984's "New Moon on Monday" many of Duran Duran's singles were issued with a vanity catalogue numbering system. This effectively ended with the release of "Electric Barbarella". Surprisingly after a few false starts, "All She Wants Is" was issued as DD 11, signifying that it was the band's 11th single. It was, in fact, the band's 18th. Extended plays * Nite Romantics (Japan, 1981) * Duran Duran - With Compliments (The Netherlands,1981) * Night Versions (Australia, 1982) * Carnival (Japan, Netherland, North America, Spain, Taiwan, 1982) * DMM Mega Mixes (Germany, 1983) * Tiger! Tiger! (Japan, 1984) * Mixing (Italy, 1985) * Master Mixes (USA, Hong Kong, 1987) * Strange Behaviour (Italy, Japan, 1987) * Duran Goes Dutch ''(USA, 1987) * ''12" Collection (Japan, 1991) * No Ordinary EP (USA, 1993) * Girls On Film - The Remixes (USA, 1999) * From Mediterranea With Love (Europe, 2010) Non-UK releases * "Drowning Man" (USA Club Release, 1993) #40 US club play * "None of the Above" (Japan, 1993) * "Breath After Breath" (Brazil, 1993) * "Femme Fatale" (France, 1994) * "Lay Lady Lay" (Italy, 1995) * "Girls on Film" – The Remixes" (USA, 1999) * "Last Day on Earth" (Japan, 2001) * "Nice" (European Radio Release, 2005, and as an iTunes Digital Single, 2006) See also Duran Duran - Song List Videography * Duran Duran (1983) – video compilation * Duran Duran Video 45 (1984) – "video EP", featuring "Girls On Film" and "Hungry Like The Wolf" * Dancing on the Valentine (1984) – video compilation * Sing Blue Silver (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Arena (An Absurd Notion) (video 1984; DVD 2004) – concert film * The Making of Arena (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Three To Get Ready (1987) – black-and-white documentary ** short version – 29 minutes ** long version – "Collector's Edition" – 75 minutes * Working for the Skin Trade (1988) – concert film * 6ix by 3hree (UK, 1988) – video compilation * Decade (1989) – video compilation * Extraordinary World (1993) – documentary & video compilation * Greatest (video 1998; DVD 2004) – video compilation * Live from London (2005) - concert at Wembley Arena, 2005 * A Diamond in the Mind - Live 2011 - concert at MEN Arena, 2011 Page 1: 1970s/80s Simon Le Bon (single by Simon Le Bon) 1971 Tom Brown's Schooldays (album feat. Simon Le Bon) 1972 Dusk and Dawn (album) 1979 Demo (album) 1979 Utopia - Duran Duran (demo) 1980 Planet Earth / Is There Anyone Out There? (single) 1980 Planet Earth (single) 1981 Planet Earth (video) 1981 With Compliments (single) 1981 New Romantic (promo) 1981 Sound of Thunder (single) 1981 Careless Memories (single) 1981 Duran Duran (album) 1981 Girls on Film (single) 1981 Faster Than Light (B-side single) 1981 Nite Romantics (EP) 1981 My Own Way (single) 1981 Like An Angel (B-side single) 1981 Anyone Out There (single) 1982 Night Versions (EP) 1982 Hungry Like the Wolf (single) 1982 Girls on Film / Hungry Like the Wolf (video) 1982 Rio (album) 1982 Save A Prayer (single) 1982 Hold Back the Rain (B-side single) 1982 Carnival (EP) 1982 Rio (single) 1982 New Religion (promo) 1982 Special DJ Copy (album) 1982 Is There Something I Should Know? (single) 1983 Duran Duran (1981 reissue album) 1983 Duran Duran (video) 1983 DMM Mega Mixes (EP) 1983 Union of the Snake (single) 1983 Duran Duran (song medley single) 1983 Seven and the Ragged Tiger (album) 1983 Capitol Radio Spot (promo) 1983 Tiger! Tiger! (EP) 1983 New Moon on Monday (single) 1984 The Reflex (single) 1984 Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (single) 1984 Shadows on Your Side (promo) 1984 Conoce A Duran Duran (album) 1984 Dancing on the Valentine (video) 1984 The Wild Boys (single) 1984 Arena (album) 1984 Sing Blue Silver (video) 1984 Save A Prayer (single) 1985 Arena (An Absurd Notion) (video) 1985 The Making of Arena (video) 1985 Mixing (EP) 1985 A View to a Kill (single) 1985 Maxi-Singles Bag (singles) 1985 Capitol Radio Spot: A View to a Kill (promo) 1985 Notorious (single) 1986 Notorious (video) 1986 Notorious (album) 1986 Excerpts From The Album Notorious (promo single) 1986 Duran Duran Story (album) 1986 La Dolce Vita (albums) 1987 Skin Trade (single) 1987 Skin Trade (video) 1987 Meet El Presidente (single) 1987 Master Mixes (EP) 1987 Strange Behavior (EP) 1987 Duran Goes Dutch (EP) 1987 Three to Get Ready (video) 1987 Working For The Skin Trade (video) 1988 I Don't Want Your Love (single) 1988 I Don't Want Your Love (video) 1988 I Don't Want Your.....Special DJ Copy (album) 1988 Big Thing (album) 1988 Big Thing (single) 1988 All She Wants Is (single) 1988 Do You Believe in Shame? (single) 1989 Too Late Marlene (single) 1989 The LSD Edit (promo) 1989 6ix by 3hree (video) 1989 Burning the Ground (single) 1989 Decade (compilation album) 1989 Decade (compilation video) 1989 Decadance (promo) 1989 Category:Visual Discography